thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ginnyharry4ever/Differences
Besides the obvious differences, here are some other differences between my fanfictions and The Lion Guard show. My fanfics are set after Simba's Pride. ---- * Kion's best friends are his nephews, Kenai and Denahi. **Bunga is Denahi's non-lion best friend. * Twiga is the same age as Kion. * Fuli is much kinder, and not as arrogant as she is portrayed in the show. **This is shown most prominently during her interactions with Marigold. * Fuli has a family. * Matembo is Mtoto's mother. ** Zito is Matembo’s mate. * Muhimu is the mother of Kwato and Hamu. ** Thurston is Muhimu’s mate. * Ono doesn't have a family. * Vitani's older daughter, Nita is Rafiki's apprentice. **Makini is Rafiki's niece. * Kion didn't know Fuli, Beshte or Ono before he assembled the Guard. ** He knew Bunga slightly by his reputation and position as Timon and Pumbaa’s adoptive nephew. * Mufasa's grandchildren don't refer to him as Grandfather. * Fuli doesn't dislike baboons. * Mbuni is Kambuni's mother. * Makuu hasn't reformed. * Swala, Muhimu, and their herds don't live at Mbali Fields. * Bunga, Timon, and Pumbaa live at Pride Rock. * Kiara refers to Simba as "Daddy". * Kion and Fuli are in a relationship. * Timon and Pumbaa knew Bunga's biological parents. * Kiara's best friends are Clea and Vitani. * Kion has a good relationship with Tiifu and Zuri. * Ushari isn't a villain. * Jasiri is Janja’s niece. * Badili lives in the Pridelands. * Kion doesn’t know that Simba had doubts about being a king. Kiara’s the only one that knows that. * Makini’s parents are Jelani and Dalila. ** Fikiri and Kitendo are her uncle and aunt. * Scar was killed by the hyenas. * Zira is Scar’s mate. ** Nuka is their son. * Reirei and Goigoi only have three children. (An OC, Dogo, and Kijana) * The rest of the Guard knows that Kion talks to his ancestors. ** They have met Mufasa. * Scar hasn’t returned as a spirit. * Chura is female. * Tunu is female. * Simba refers to Mufasa as “Dad”. * Janja is an adult. * After Pua is banished from the float, Basi invites him to reside at Big Springs. * Ona isn’t named after Ono. ** She’s voiced by Kari Wahlgren. * Juhudi isn’t Twiga’s daughter. * Mpishi lives in the Outlands. * Tunu and Wema are Jasiri and Madoa’s sisters. * Kion doesn’t refer to Sokwe by his title. * Dhahabu is the mother of Starehe and Raha. * Vists from foreign royalty are treated as private events. * Rafiki and Zazu don’t refer to the royal family by their titles. * The events of Season 3 aren’t canon to my fanfics. ** Ushari isn’t deceased. ** The Tree of Life is located just past the Back Lands. ** Bambun, Tompok, and Seisou live in the Pridelands. ** Simba doesn't know about Kion and Jasiri's friendship. ** Bunga is the youngest member of the Guard. ***Ono is the second-youngest member of the Lion Guard. ** Varya, Pasha, Polina, and Feliks live in the Pridelands. ** Vitani and Kion have an affectionate relationship. ** Janna hasn’t passed away yet. *** She isn’t confined to the Tree of Life. ** Ora and his group live in the Outlands. ** Binga lives in the Pridelands. ** Azaad lives in the Pridelands. ** Astuto and her cubs live in the Pridelands. ** Sasem and Tsah live in the Pridelands. ** Yun-Mibu lives in the Pridelands. ** Mama Binturong and her porcupines live in the Outlands. ** Kiril and his herd live in the Pridelands. ** Kely and his group live in the Pridelands, ** Tafu and his group live in the Pridelands. ** Tupp lives in the Pridelands. ** Domog and his group live in the Pridelands. Category:Blog posts